


Silent Night

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Drabbles: Day 1- Christmas Carols<br/>Carmilla doesn't like Christmas carols. Laura thinks of a way to endear them to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm two days late... oops. I just got my laptop back, to here we go-ho-ho! (I'm sorry)

"Carmilla, you can't keep your headphones on for the whole month! It's Christmas, carols are practically compulsory!"  
"I can and I will. They've been playing Jingle Bells outside for *two months*. Since it's December it's just going to get worse, and I'd rather listen to Nirvana for the rest of the month than end up humming Silent Night."  
Laura sighed, letting go of the ipod that Carmilla was refusing to take off. Her girlfriend, for some reason, disliked Christmas carols, and refused to have anything to do with them. Laura, on the other hand, couldn't stop singing. Every store she went into was playing some form of Christmas-themed music and she couldn't get enough of it. She would walk through the door of their shared room humming one cheery song or another after class, to be greeted with a groan from Carmilla.  
Carmilla took her ipod back and dropped it in her pocket, turning up the volume as she did so, and flopped down on her bed. "Cutie, I'm not going to listen to... hey, don't give me that look, it's not going to work this time," she smirked as Laura gave her a pleading look across the room. Carmilla lay back and closed her eyes.  
Less than thirty seconds later, her eyes flew open. Over the sound of her music, she could hear... Jingle Bells Rock. "What the fuck?" She exclaimed as she tore out her earphones and shot upright. Laura was sitting on her bed innocently while Christmas music blasted out of the computer speakers.  
"Laura, turn that off!"  
"Nope."  
"What?"  
"Well, I was thinking, and I do believe I found a way to make you enjoy Christmas music."  
"Oh really?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Laura. "And what would that be?"  
Laura stood, moving into Carmilla's space until she was forced to move back slightly. "This." Her hands brushed Carmilla's hips and found the button of her jeans, undoing it and slowly pulling the zipper down. Carmilla's breath caught in her throat, and she leant forward and kissed her, moaning into her mouth as Laura brushed her fingers along her hips. Laura moved forwards, breaking the kiss to push Carmilla onto her back on her bed, where she straddled her hips.  
Laura smirked. "So Carmilla, is Christmas music looking better now?" She rolled her hips into Carmilla's, causing her to gasp.  
"Slightly..." Carmilla panted.  
"Ok, good. Because I intend on not making this a silent night."

**Author's Note:**

> a) I've never written any remotely smutty fics so go easy on me  
> b) I'm so, so sorry for that pun


End file.
